El nunca esta solo
by lalo95
Summary: La gran parte de de mi vida eh estado solo pero ya no mas


El nunca esta solo

Todos veían atreves de las ramas del gran árbol que tenía la flor que activaría el Tsukuyomi infinito veían como temblaba el suelo por la terrible batalla que tenían a pocos kilómetros Madara contra Naruto en especial un peli rosa y una chica ojo perla.

Hinata: ¿crees que Naruto esté bien?

Sakura: claro Naruto estará bien.

Naruto y Madara luchaban en el aire y en eso Madara atraviesa con una barra de metal a Naruto y él se cae dolido y muchos ven como cae medio moribundo y todos desesperados quieren ir pero no pueden debido a diez colas y Hinata mira a Sakura con melancolía y dice:

Hinata: Sakura, Naruto siendo o no el chico de la profecía él no puede hacer esto solo de pelear con Madara y debo ir a ayudarlo. Hinata le entrega la banda de Neji que trae en sus manos y Sakura la ve con melancolía y seguridad y reflexiva.

Sakura: no tú debes quedarte aquí a ayudar y ayudar a detener al diez colas, yo iré ayudar a Naruto.

Sakura voltea hacia donde pelean Madara y Naruto y regresa su mirada a Hinata.

Sakura: te equivocas en algo.

Hinata: ¿cómo que me equivoco?

Sakura: EL….. REALMENTE… NUNCA ESTA…SOLO PORQUE ME TIENE AMI.

Hinata la ve sorprendida y le da la mano y le sonríe y Sakura sale ayudar a Naruto en la pelea final contra Madara.

Sakura pensamiento: Naruto desde pequeño has cargado con muchas cosas en tu hombro desde niño y hasta ahora lo que más dolor te ha dolido es estar solo en tu infancia, pero ahora es diferente Naruto en verdad tú realmente desde hace mucho tiempo que nunca has estado ya solo porque me tienes a mí.

Madara: vez Naruto no queda nadie estas solo tu mejor amigo ya está muerto y tus amigos lo estarán pronto si siguen peleando.

En ese instante todo se queda en silencio y Naruto piensa que todos han muerto y piensa a derramar lágrimas y a sufrir.

Naruto: ¿realmente estoy solo? se pregunta Naruto y cae de rodillas y agacha la cabeza.

Madara: si estas solo ya no queda nadie.

En eso Madara se acerca a Naruto y cuando le va a empezar a sacar a kurama Naruto cierra sus ojos esperando su final y en eso oye un golpe y abre los ojos y ve a Madara lejos con un golpe en la parte del estómago y ve que esta alguien enfrente de él dándole la espalda pero la reconoce por su pelo y sus ojos se asombran y va a decir algo cuando se voltea y se agacha.

Naruto: sak…

Sakura lo calla al poner su mano en su boca.

Sakura: no digas nada Naruto.

En eso Naruto agacha la cabeza y dice:

Naruto: es el fin no queda nada estoy solo….

Sakura aun con la mano en la cara de Naruto le alza la cabeza y le acaricia su mejilla y con la otra mano toma una mano de Naruto y la enrolla con el.

Sakura: Naruto mírame.

Naruto lo hace con sus ojos perdidos en la angustia y desesperación.

Sakura: Naruto… te lo diré…. Hace mucho tiempo que tuve que decírtelo… creo desde la muerte de jiraiya sama….

Naruto la mira confundido.

Naruto: ah que te refieres Sakura –chan.

Sakura lo ve y sonríe y con decisión empieza.

Sakura: Madara se equivoca.

Naruto: ¿ah que te refieres en que se equivoca? pregunta Naruto con desesperación.

Sakura: en que estas solo.

Naruto: te equívocas si lo estoy mira no queda nadie ningún de nuestros amigos o senseis

Sakura: te equivocas aún quedan amigos tuyos shikamaru ino chouji hinata sino kiba lee tenten garaa temari kankuro, también tsunade sama kakashi sensei gai seisein

Naruto: ellos son mis amigos pero la poca familia que tenía ha muerto por esta guerra, ero sennin murió contra pein, mi mejor amigo al que consideraba un hermano a muerto y por ultimo Iruka sensei.

Flash back

Óbito: muere Naruto.

Óbito iba a atravesar a Naruto y Naruto solo esperaba el contacto y no sintió nada en segundos y abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Frente a él estaba Iruka dándole la espalda pero atravesado en el corazón y óbito se aleja y Iruka cae hacia atrás y Naruto lo detiene.

Naruto: no Iruka sensei resiste ya viene la ayuda.

Iruka: no Naruto ya no tiene caso.

Iruka empieza a sonreír y reír poco, Naruto lo ve con los ojos abiertos iba a replicar cuando Iruka habla.

Iruka: no te preocupes me rio porque al fin pude protegerte como el hermano menor que te consideraba.

Naruto: no por favor resiste Iruka sensei.

Iruka: no Naruto este es el adiós jeje cuídate y cumple tus sueños de ser Hokage y me da gusto saber que tendrás alguien a tu lado que te baje los humos si un día se te suben a la cabeza y no puedes replicar ante ella jeje.

Naruto: ah quien te refieres.

Iruka: no te diré estoy seguro que tú la descubrirás solo y ella también jeje

Iruka cierra los ojos y muere.

End flash back

Sakura: te equivocas puede ser que ellos estén muertos pero…

Madara la interrumpe.

Madara: valla se ve que aún hay más gente que desea morir por ti.

Naruto: si la tocas te matare.

Madara: aunque me derrotaras ve a tu alrededor estas solo como siempre has estado desde que naciste…. Realmente siempre estuviste, estas y estarás solo Naruto.

Naruto baja la cabeza pensando que tiene razón.

Sakura mira a Naruto y le devuelve su mirada a Madara con determinación y se para y con una mano levanta a Naruto y el aun con la cabeza abajo Sakura y entrelaza sus manos con la de él y mira a Madara y dice:

Sakura: te equivocas Madara él no está solo probablemente lo estuvo en su infancia pero ahora tiene amigos que siempre estarán con el.

Madara: niña tonta los amigos al final no estarán con uno siempre ya que harán sus propias familias si es que me ganan la guerra y Naruto no tiene familia ya jajajaja. Ya no pierdas tu tiempo Naruto si me entregas a kyubi, se acabara el dolor, sufrimiento y las pérdidas de seres queridos ya que en el Tsukuyomi infinito podrás hacer realidad todos tus sueños, además tus papas si quieres estarán vivos también tu padrino jiraiya tu amigo Sasuke y el sensei que perdiste hace poco todo será perfecto y no estarás solo.

Sakura ve como Naruto medio duda de entregarse y mira a Madara y dice.

Sakura: no confundas Naruto el nunca será derrotado por ti, él te vencerá y regresaremos a konoha todos juntos.

Madara: eso quieres Naruto regresar a lo mismo.

Naruto: ¿ah que te refieres?

Madara: si me derrotan y regresan todos tus amigos si lo harán contigo pero dime al final del día hay una diferencia entre ellos y tú.

Naruto: ¡como que una diferencia! ¿Ah que te refieres?

Madara : ah que a ellos los espera alguien en casa, su familia y a ti quien te espera en tu casa nadie Naruto tu poca familia ha muerto, puedo verlo en tus ojos Naruto no soportas eso de que nadie este contigo al final del día, como todos quieres sentirte amado y querido al final del día como cualquier persona, y ese amor que buscas no te lo pueden dar tus amigos ya que aunque no quieras poco a poco cada quien ira haciendo su familia y por ende su vida y tu Naruto quedaras solo, realmente quieres eso, yo te ofrezco algo perfecto todo eso en el Tsukuyomi infinito lo tendrás todo lo que quieres.

Naruto: puede que tengas razón.

Sakura habré los ojos sorprendida y enojada jala a Naruto y lo levanta y lo obliga con sus manos a mirarle a la cara y Naruto se pone medio triste porque ella no lo amaba y en el Tsukuyomi infinito el haría realidad su sueño más grande que el de ser Hokage y es el de estar con la mujer que AMABA.

Sakura: Naruto no puedes dejarte engañar, no dejes que te haga dudar de lo que crees, jiraiya sama confió en ti en que tu lograrías la paz en el mundo shinobi, como lo miraras ah la cara cuando lo vuelvas a ver, también a Iruka sensei y Sasuke como le dirás que te dejaste derrotar por Madara él nunca te perdonaría que todas las muertes que provoco Madara hayan sido en vano y tus papas dieron su vida por ti también dejaras que su muerte sea en vano.

Naruto pensamiento: Sakura chan tiene razón no puedo rendirme y dejar que todos Allan muerto en vano, ya que le prometí a todos ellos que no me daría por vencido y NARUTO UZUMAKI NO ROMPE SUS PROMESAS ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA GRACIAS SAKURA CHAN.

Naruto: Madara no dejare que consigas tu plan te derrotare y finalmente el mundo tendrá paz y vivirán felices.

Madara: bueno como quieras si llegas a derrotarme, estarás realmente solo sin nadie que te ayude a liberarte de la soledad.

Sakura mira ah Naruto y ve en sus ojos aunque este decidido a derrotar a Madara el siente muy duro las palabras de Madara de que estará solo y sonríe y Madara que entra en frente la ve sorprendido y Naruto que estaba un poco delante de ella no veía la sonrisa de Sakura.

Madara: porque sonríes.

Y Naruto voltea y ve la sonrisa de su Sakura chan y Naruto piensa se ve hermosa sonriendo.

Sakura te equivocas el ya no está nunca solo.

Madara: ah que te refiere el ya no tiene fam…

Sakura le dice con una voz suave y al final decidida y fuerte.

Sakura: el….. Realmente… nunca esta…SOLO PORQUE ME TIENE AMI.

Madara la ve serio y Naruto no cree lo que oye.

Sakura: Naruto tú ya no estarás solo PORQUE ME TIENES A MI.

Naruto: Sakura tu… lo dices en serio no me dejaras solo.

Sakura: claro además nomo podría dejar a la persona que…. Antes que nada déjame decirte que ahora estoy segura que no me miento a mí misma como me dijiste hace tiempo en el país del hierro.

Naruto: ah que te refieres…

Sakura: dirás que es mentira que aun quiero a Sasuke kun pero te equivocas ya no quiero a Sasuke como tú piensas.

Naruto: no es agradable lo que dices Sakura no es un secreto que tu querías a Sasuke.

Sakura : si no lo negare pero era un amor infantil y sincero al final , pero hubo alguien que poco a poco fue cambiando la dirección de mi corazón y con ende mi amor , y ese eres tu Naruto poco a poco sin darme cuenta fuiste enamorándome con tu forma de ser siempre alegre y alegrándome el día, con tus tonterías pero divertidas , creo que me volví adicta a tus tonterías jeje podría pasar todo el día en fiestas y amigos y riéndome pero ninguna seria total y sincera sin reírme de tus tonterías que haces para hacerme reír, y tampoco sin ver tus ojos azules que son azules como el mar tranquilo como grande y tus ojos me dan tranquilidad y seguridad , y tus constantes invitaciones a tener una cita te confieso que en las últimas veces te quería decir que si pero aún tenía dudas sobre Sasuke , PERO OYE ESTO ULTIMO NO TENGO DUDAS DE QUE AL QUE AMO AHORA ERES TU Y QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO TODA LA VIDA Y FORMAR UNA FAMILIA .

Naruto se le salen lágrimas y abraza a Sakura.

Naruto: Sakura chan no sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento de que finalmente me digas que me amas.

Sakura: quería decírtelo después de la guerra pero no se pudo.

Naruto: es mejor ahora tengo una razón para ganar la guerra y un motivo por el que regresar a konoha.

Sakura se separa de Naruto y él se pone triste y Sakura lo ve y toma su mano y se pone a lado de Naruto y lo ve fijamente.

Sakura: ahora ves que Naruto no estará solo como tú piensas.

Madara pensamiento: esta chica ha cambiado la mirada de Naruto y ha desaparecido sus dudas.

Madara. Bien empezamos.

Madara empieza a correr hacia Naruto y Sakura

Sakura: vamos Naruto hay que derrotar a Madara, que estoy ansiosa de terminar estoy e ir a konoha y tener la primera.

Naruto: ¿la primera? Naruto la ve confundido

Sakura: si la primera…. CITA QUE TENDREEMOS NOSOTROS, ya quiero ver a donde me llevas y que se te ocurre hacer.

Naruto sonríe

Naruto: si vamos (mama te hubiera encantado conocerla estoy segura que te hubiera gustado el carácter y su forma de ser de Sakura chan)

Naruto y Sakura tomados de la mano empiezan a correr hacia Madara a la pelea final.

Tiempo después

Un Naruto iba caminando tranquilo a su casa de Hokage donde seguramente su amada esposa aun no llegara porque desde hace varios días se comportaba rara y Naruto empezaba a dudar que Sakura le ocultara algo y le preocupaba porque se empezaba sentirse solo de nuevo.

Naruto llego a su casa y vio la luz prendida y se alegró que Sakura estuviera entro y dejo su capa de Hokage en un colgador aun lado de la puerta y dijo:

Naruto: ya llegue.

Y se dirigió a la sala donde le sorprendió ver a Sakura sentada en el comedor con unos tazones de Ramen en la mesa.

Sakura: mira qué bueno que llegaste te estuve esperando.

Sakura se levanta y acerca a su esposo y lo besa y le sonríe.

Naruto: que pasa Sakura chan porque trajiste Ramen eso significa que hay algo que celebrar o hiciste algo malo y quieres que te perdone con esto.

Y Naruto sabía que algo pasaba porque la única desventaja que obtuvo al casarse con su amada esposa, haruno Sakura ahora mejor conocido como Sakura Uzumaki, es que no podía comer Ramen todos los días como comida central, ya que ella le decía que debía comer cosas más saludables y nunca le daba de comer Ramen y valla que se pensó que le iba costar no dejar de comer Ramen todos los días sino comer lo que Sakura prepara ya que Naruto recordaba que no era la mejor preparando comida, pero el gustoso pensaba que se lo comería todo ya que a veces imaginaba cuando comía que Sakura era la que se lo preparaba y era un sueño para él , pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vivían juntos como esposos que Sakura había aprendido a cocinar delicioso , aunque los primeros días Sakura pensaba que no le gustaría lo que ella cocinara se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Naruto devoraba todo lo que le servía y el Ramen solo en ocasiones donde Sakura le celebraba algo como su cumpleaños, aniversario, navidad o año nuevo.

Sakura: bueno lo que pasa que es que tengo algo que decirte

Naruto: dime es algo malo.

Sakura: pues digamos que no jeje

Naruto: así y ¿dime que es?

Sakura: bueno pero vamos a sentarnos.

Sakura tomo de la mano a Naruto y lo llevo a la mesa, empezaron a cenar y ah darse de vez en cuando un bocado al otro y en ya casi acababan cuando Naruto hablo:

Naruto. Bien que pasa Sakura chan debe ser algo serio porque no me das Ramen desde que….

Sakura lo miro un poco miedosa porque ella recordaba cómo fue que tuvo que darle de comer ramen a Naruto para que la perdonara.

Flash back

Naruto iba enojado a su cuarto muy decidido a dormir en otro lado que no fuera la cama que compartía con su esposa y entro tomo una colcha y una almohada y Sakura llego y lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

Sakura: Naruto no estarás hablando en serio de dormir en otro lado.

Naruto: si lo estoy tanto o más serio que tu admirador secreto.

Sakura: Naruto no seas infantil, nunca me ha interesado él ya te dije que leía sus cartas nomas para ver que decía pero hasta ahí ya no te enojes si mi baka celoso.

Naruto la mira eh hizo un puchero y se fue a la puerta y dijo:

Naruto: no me molesta que las leas sino que aparte de no haber dicho nada acerca de esas cartas ya que se son varias por tu cara aparte no te fijes y las traigas a la casa con tus documentos del hospital y almenas tiene la decencia ese de mandarlas al hospital y no aquí en nuestra casa.

Sakura con poco irritada le dice:

Sakura: ya te dije que no significa nada para mí.

Naruto: te creo pero estoy molesto contigo por no decirme así que mientras no hagas algo no dormiré contigo.

Sakura: pues no eh hecho nada malo así que no are nada para que me perdones.

Sakura lo miro con puchero y se volteo para darle la espalda.

Sakura pensamiento: estoy segura que se la pasara en unos segundos y me abrazara y estará diciendo que lo perdone por molestarme.

Pero la sonrisa se Sakura se fue cuando Naruto dijo cerrando la puerta.

Naruto: bien a ver cuánto tiempo soportas sin que te perdone y no te haga el amor en las noches o en tu oficina jeje, y lo mejor que te diga solo Sakura.

Naruto cierra la puerta y Sakura está sorprendida mira la puerta y dice.

Sakura: malditas cartas ahora si está enojado y no tendremos intimidad, y lo peor no me dirá como adoro que me diga su Sakura- chan. Y si era cierto Sakura podía soportar no tener intimidad con Naruto solo le bastaba con que la abrazara y se acurrucara en su pecho y le digiera como solo él lo hacia SAKURA-CHAN. Eso sí que no lo soportaba ni una hora que no le digiera SAKURA-CHAN.

Sakura con tristeza y melancolía se fue adormir y abrazo la almohada donde dormía Naruto y pudo sentir su olor impregnado y dijo para mañana estará como si nada hubiera pasado es más se hizo la dormida un tiempo esperando que Naruto regresara a la habitación y se acostara con en ella pero no pasó nada así que Sakura tuvo que dormirse de verdad con la esperanza que Naruto al amanecer estuviera con ella en su cama al despertar.

Que equivocada estuvo esa noche Sakura ya había pasado una semana desde que pelearon y para Sakura era un sufrimiento ya que Naruto no la trataba como siempre le besaba pero en la mejilla o en la frente pero ni un solo beso en la boca y ni se diga de tener intimidad y lo peor le decía solo Sakura.

Sakura iba pensando en las calles de konoha y pensaba de como tendría que ceder y en contentar a Naruto.

Sakura pensamiento: supongo que tendré que comprar de comer ramen y no solo comer conociéndolo querrá desayunar, comer y cenar puro ramen para que me perdone en fin.

Sakura fue y compro cuatro tazones de ramen a ichiraku, ya que los dos primero platos de ramen los haría ella caseros para que fuera más especial para su rubio y cediera más fácil, ya que aunque estuviera enojado no dejaba de decirle cuando comían que era la mejor cocinera y su comida era la mejor.

Ya en la noche Naruto llegaba.

Naruto: Ya llegue Sakura.

Sakura: sí que bueno, oye ven a la cocina ocupo ayuda.

Naruto se quedó pensando y se dirigió a la cocina extrañado ya que Sakura casi nunca pedía ayuda en la cocina, era el casi siempre que se ofrecía ayudarle.

Naruto llego e iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató del olor a ramen que se podía oler desde la sala, Naruto entro a la cocina y se sorprendió de ver a Sakura o Sakura chan como le decía el en su mente en la última semana que de palabras le decía Sakura y en su mente le decía Sakura-chan se le había hecho difícil decirle solo Sakura. Sakura estaba sentada en una mesa con velas y dos tazones de ramen uno en cada lado de la mesa.

Sakura. Espero que con esto ya me perdones.

Naruto: ¿tú lo cocinaste?

Sakura: si lo hice yo especialmente para ti

Sakura se levantó se acercó a Naruto puso sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto y se acercó para estar sus labios con los de Naruto  
Sakura: y bien me perdonas Naruto?

Naruto con una sonrisa

Naruto: si te perdono, aunque creo que exagere un poco pero tuvo una ventaja estar así ahora comeremos ramen, aunque para tener hace r el amor tendrás que hacer otra cosa.

Sakura lo miro con puchero y dijo: no voy hacer nada más.

Naruto: así pues entonces dormiremos juntos pero nada de intimidad.

Sakura: hay Naruto eres un chantajista está bien dime que quieres  
Naruto: bien tendrás que usar….

Sakura: ¿usar qué?

Naruto se acercó y le dice a su oído:

Naruto: usar lencería de una enfermera para mí solo y bailarme si.

Sakura sonrojada: le dijo no como crees, eso ni no Naruto y además bajo aun poco la mirada un poco apenada y triste.

Naruto: además que pasa Sakura, sé que eres penosa pero no te vera nadie nomas solo yo tu marido, así te eh visto desnuda no le veo malo verte así jeje

Sakura lo abrazo y lo miro un poco triste y melancólica y le dijo:

Sakura: no creo que… pueda llenar un traje de lencería… esos trajes siempre son para mujeres…. Con un poco más de…. Pecho y yo no tengo los grandes pechos y no creo que te guste verme con un traje así de enfermera.

Naruto la miro con alegría y le dijo:

Naruto: Sakura no te pongas así no me importa si tienes el pecho chico o grande, para mi tu pecho es PERFECTO…. No me equivoco.

Sakura lo miro triste primero se puso feliz de que Naruto le diera que era perfecto su pecho para el pero después se puso triste ya con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de salir , Naruto tomo su rostro y puso frente con frente.

Naruto: me equivoque porque tu pecho no es perfecto…. Porque quise decir que toda tu eres perfecta para mí.

Naruto la beso no aguanto más y la beso con un beso tierno y suave, Sakura no tardo en corresponder se separaron por falta de oxígeno y se miraron.

Naruto: bien ahora vamos a cenar ese delicioso ramen que me preparaste.

Sakura se había olvidado del ramen y le sonrió y se fueron a sentar tomados de la mano a cenar.

Fin flach back

Sakura: así lo recuerdo.

Naruto: pues entonces dime que pasa.

Sakura: Pues lo que pasa es… que pronto habrá un tercero entre nosotros. Sakura estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

Naruto la miraba incrédulo y un poco triste, su pensamiento se estaba haciendo realidad de que Sakura lo estuviera engañando.

Naruto: no por favor no hagas esto.

Sakura: ¿cómo que no lo haga?

Naruto: que haya un tercero entre nosotros.

Sakura ignorando lo que pensaba su rubio se acercó y lo abrazo y el recostó su cara en su pecho y la miraba con un puchero.

Naruto: pues no pienso dejar a nadie ni un solo tercero.

Sakura: vamos Naruto será divertido y que duerma en nuestra cama los tres juntos.

Naruto: JAMAS COMPARTIRE NUESTRA CAMA CON NINGUN OTRO HOMBRE ANTES LO CASTRO ME OISTE DETANAYO.

Sakura lo miraba asombrada y entonces comprendió que Naruto estaba pensando otra cosa y le mira con una sonrisa como diciéndole eres un tonto y Naruto la miro aun con su cara seria, viendo esto Sakura se apartó de Naruto y Naruto la miraba serio y un poco triste.

Sakura: hay Naruto siempre serás un baka.

Naruto: Pues aunque sea un baka no pienso dejar que un tercero se meta entre nosotros

Sakura: así pues no lo puedes impedir y no creo que quieras.

Naruto iba a hablar cuando Sakura con sus manos tomo su cara y lo acaricio unos segundos y con sus manos puso la cara de Naruto en su vientre y le acariciaba el pelo con ternura.

Sakura: de ahora en adelante este gustara estar así con migo estoy segura.

Naruto: como así abrazados dices.

Sakura: pues si pero en unos meses podrás hablarle a esa persona en la posición que estas, ese tercera persona jeje

Naruto la miro unos segundos hacia arriba y regreso su mirada al estómago donde tenía su cabeza y empezó a comprender de la que Sakura hablaba y miraba incrédulo a Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

Naruto. Te refieres ah que tu….

Sakura: si tardaste en captarlo esa persona está en mi vientre…. Lo que quiere decir que estoy…EMBARAZADA.

Naruto: en serio no sabes lo feliz que me haces, un hijo o hija es fantástico, ya quiero que nazca, poder cargarlo, cambiarle el pañal, dale su biberón o de comer.

Sakura: calma Naruto aún faltan 8 meses para que nazca.

Naruto la abrazo y con sus manos la levanto y daba vueltas con ella y Sakura sonreía de ver que Naruto le encanto la noticia de su embarazo.

1 año después

Un matrimonio dormía feliz.

Un llanto se oyó en la habitación y despertó a la pareja sobre todo a un padre que de inmediato salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cuna que estaba al lado de la cama.

Naruto: ¿qué paso? ¿Qué tiene mi pequeña?

Naruto la saca a de la cuan y la carga y le hace caras para que se reía pero no para de llorar y se acerca a la cama y Sakura ahí lo veía con ternura.

Sakura: seguramente tiene hambre dámela para darle de comer.

Naruto: No es cierto ella quiere estar con papi verdad pequeña kasumi.

Kasumi vio a su mama y lloro más y estiraba sus abrazos hacia ella y Naruto hizo un puchero y volteo su cabeza a hacia otro lado.

Sakura: ves cómo quiere estar conmigo dámela y acuéstate a mi lado.

Naruto no queriendo se la dio y se acostó a su lado y abrazo a su esposa y la abrazo con Sakura dándole pecho a la pequeña kasumi que tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo rubio y después de un rato viendo comer a su hija, se quedó dormida finalmente durmiendo en el pecho de Sakura .

Naruto. Te ves hermosa dándole de comer a kasumi.

Sakura: ya no me agás sonrojar.

Naruto: te eh dicho lo feliz que soy a tu lado, después de mucho tiempo tengo una familia.

Sakura: si lo sé yo también lo soy mi Naruto baka.

Naruto la beso y Sakura le correspondió tiernamente y se le quedo mirando y Sakura lo miraba.

Sakura: que tanto me miras.

Naruto: que eres hermosa, un ángel caído del cielo para sacarme de mi soledad y formar una familia gracias por todo mi Sakura chan.

Sakura: eres un tonto.

Naruto. Si lo sé pero soy tu tonto por siempre.

Naruto se abrazó a Sakura y aun lado kasumi y se acostaron finamente a dormir los tres juntos como una familia feliz y Naruto feliz que ahora no estaba solo y tenía la mujer que amaba a su lado y una hermosa hija, en otras palabras una familia.

Fin


End file.
